The Master's Master Game
by ChibiAyane
Summary: All of the Masters gather to mess with the Doctor. The end is designed to piss you off and to let your imagination run wild. ;D Have fun!


The Master's Master Game

They were all gathered in the Master's newly recovered TARDIS. He'd hidden it at the end of the universe and with the help of a stolen Vortex Manipulator, the Master bounced off to retrieve his beloved TARDIS. Now he decided to celebrate by implementing another scheme to screw with the Doctor.

"Ah, good to see my old faces again," the Master with the silver hair said to his other incarnations. The rest of them nodded back to him and muttered small greetings. "And my new one?" He looked at the smiling blonde Master.

"Explain why we are here," the Master with the gray goatee asked the blonde one.

"To play a little game with the Doctor, of course." The blonde one smiled evilly.

"You would risk a massive paradox just to play another game on the Doctor?" asked the one with the black goatee.

"Of course we would," the one with the slicked back hair and the American accent said. They heard a grunt of agreement from the one under the black hood, the smelly corpse one.

"Very well," Gray Goatee said. "Which Doctor are we playing with? Or were we going to pull all of his incarnations out of time?"

"No," Blondie said. "Just one."

"Which one?" Silver Hair asked.

"I say we go with mine," Gray Goatee said. "The Doctor in his third incarnation is rather amusing."

"No, let's go with sixth," Black Goatee said. "He's so much fun to play with. His clothing is just perfect to poke fun at and he gets so mad when you rip it."

"They all get mad when you rip their clothes," Blondie added.

"I want to choke his fourth with that damn scarf," the Corpse gritted out.

"Mine has lovely curls that I would love to rip out," the American said, grinning. Silver Hair just sighed.

"I think we'll go with mine," Blondie said. "So as not to wreak too much havoc on the timelines. Besides, I know you'll all like this one, his tenth incarnation."

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Gray Goatee asked. "He can't be much different from the others."

"Oh, but he is," Blondie answered with a manic grin. "Let's just say that something happens to make his personality a little darker, no matter what incarnation comes after."

"The Doctor is never dark," sighed the American.

"Like I said, something happened to make him hate himself beyond anything we could imagine. He's also quite adorable, if slightly mad," Blondie said, smirking. "And so fetching and spine chillingly sexy when he's angry. It's also quite gratifying to make him cry."

"A spine chilling Doctor with a dark personality, who cries and is also adorable?" Gray Goatee raised his eyebrows, sceptically. Blondie smirked.

"Now that I simply must see," Black Goatee chimed in.

"Good. Now that's settled." The blonde Master rubbed his palms together and went to the center console of his TARDIS, it looked a bit like the Doctor's Console Room, just different colors. "Let's get him over here," he muttered. "Give him a good injury right away, make him less likely to get away before the fun. And you lot can see that adorable quivering lower lip." The Blonde Master pouted his own lower lip for emphasis. He punched in a few numbers, his fingers racing across the keys. "Oh, I can't wait to see his face when he sees all of me here."

"What kind of injury?" Gray Goatee asked.

"A few broken bones, hopefully. Nothing serious."

"And how are you going to deal the injury?"

"Like this," was all Blondie said and hit a button.

The teleport device worked just as it had for all of the other Masters' arrivals, but for one difference. The Doctor flashed into the Master's TARDIS Console Room, thirty feet in the air. He fell with a surprised shout and landed on his back with a loud clang on the metal floor, in his blue suit and his long brown coat. The impact made him cry out in pain.

"Oh," Gray Goatee said. "Good one." He nodded in approval, stroking his goatee. Blondie smirked and chuckled.

Reeling from the impact, the Doctor rolled a little side to side, one hand on his low back. He breathed heavily through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed tight. He couldn't see or even care where he was at the moment, he was in too much pain. He mentally assessed his injuries to find a couple broken ribs, deep bruising and several cracked vertebrae, as well as a very large, angry and possibly bleeding lump on his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the light. He saw the people gathered around him, then he saw who the people were, then he realized that they were all there at one time. He then noticed that he was there himself, and he was alone. Just one Doctor but six Masters, how is that fair? He gawked at the assembled Masters, open mouthed and speechless, for once.

"Hello, Doctor!" Blondie squatted and patted the Doctor's cheek a couple times.

"Master," the Doctor muttered. The Doctor saw the ripple of pleasure that went through all of them when he said their name, even the Corpse. "What have you done? Why have you done this?" He tried to sit up but Blondie stood and stopped him with a boot on his sternum. It was uncomfortable to the Doctor's broken ribs, the Master pressed down with his foot, making the Doctor wince.

The Masters all drunk in the sight of the Doctor's lower lip, it quivered from the pain. It really was adorable.

"We just want to play a game with you, Doctor," Blondie said, smirking evilly. "Maybe a few games." He licked his lips.

"Oh, please!" the Doctor snorted. "Don't you have anything new to try for a change. I'm getting sick of the games, Master. Really! If you're going to kill me, kill me. So I can regenerate and get on with my life. If you're going torture me, then do so. If you're going to turn me into a wrinkley old man, or a hobbit, then get it over with. Do something!"

"A hobbit?" Gray Goatee mumbled.

"You spoil all my fun, Doctor." Blondie smiled. He stepped over the Doctor and sat all of his weight on the Doctor, straddling his bruised body. The Doctor groaned at the pain. "The games leading up to the torture and death and regeneration are the best part." He tweaked the Doctor's cheek with his thumb and forefinger.

"Please don't do this," the Doctor asked, looking the blonde Master in the eye.

"Oh, and the broken record starts again!" Blondie smirked. "We are gonna have so much fun tonight Doctor!" He snapped his fingers and music started to play, Get The Party Started by Pink. A look of terror overtook the Doctor's sharp features, the blonde Master cackled when he saw it and stood, pulling the Doctor to his feet by his lapels. The Doctor winced and sucked in a breath through his teeth when he felt the pain shoot through his body, his weight shifting around his broken ribs.

The Corpse Master and the Master with the black goatee grabbed the Doctor's arms and dragged him through the door leading to the depths of the Master's TARDIS. All of the Masters were smirking and followed down the corridors.

The Doctor could do nothing but be dragged to Rassilon only knows what fate the Master had in store for him.

END


End file.
